Admitted Death
by Riku-Heartilly
Summary: His mind just couldn't stop wandering from his past lover, his only lover. Because it was the end. LxA, Lime One-shot


As I said I'd be submitting more of my work's and that I am. This is a really old fanfiction I wrote in November 2008. Yes very old indeed. But none the less it's still good.

So this is another LxA/AxL piece. Because, well it should be obvious but I like LxA/AxL, and of course BBxA(and even LxBBxA ). Yeah I'm an A fan more then BB these days.

At any rate. Hope you guy's enjoy. This ones a tad random. I believe I wrote this one in honor of L's death(Though I cannot recall since it was month's ago and all) day. So forgive me if it's confusing.

* * *

"Light..." L mumbled his eye's looking down to the wet ground as he began to walk back inside.

Either Light didn't hear L or he was just simply ignoring L, Light didn't answer back.

The detectives eye's seemed to be a more colder stone grey today. Of course L wasn't acting his usual self. That was completely obvious. The man seemed to be horribly more distant then usual.

"Are you going to hurry up? Your being slow," Light had then spoke out turning back and looking to L, while he cocked his head to the right. "Look up at me L," The teenager had then demanded.

But L didn't, he was too much lost in thoughts of course.

_"L? Look up at me now!" The teenager demanded rather ignorantly._

_L's eye's snapped up looking at the teenager. Emotionless gaze._

_"Don't you ignore me L," The boy had said growling and pushing L to the ground. "Just because your better then me, you think you don't have to listen to me?!"_

_"I was listening to you, why would you assume I was ignoring you?" L had commented back calmly._

_"Why can't you just give me some proper eye contact then?" The male had then asked growling defensively as he pushed L up against the wall. "Is this how you acted with A aswell?"_

_"B, A was different from you," L stated coldly pushing the aggressive teen away._

"L? Are you paying attention to me?" Light said waving his hand infront of L's face.

Of course L's eye's moved upward looking at Light. But of course not answering. Thus causing Light to grumble and feel slightly annoyed.

"I'm going to go get some towel's for us, I'll be back in a moment," Light had then said turning around and walking off leaving L alone. No sooner had Light left but the teenaged boy returned with towels.

"L I brought the towels," The teenager said walking over and handing one to L with a smile on his face.

"Thank you," L replied back coldly beginning to shake slightly as he did indeed feel cold.

_"So all better now?" The younger male asked wrapping a towel around L and smiling gently._

_"Yes very....Thank you A," L said with a nod._

_"Glad your ok, its my fault for getting you wet...and for that I am sorry," A had said with a soft nod before gently hugging L and sitting beside him._

_L was silent. He remained completely still. His shaking soon disappeared. He felt warm having the towel wrapped around him cozily. His eye's looking at A up and down._

_'A....'_

_"Is something wrong L?" The successor had then asked looking at L curiously as he bounced on the bed with a smile._

_"A, there's something I...want to tell you," L had then said with one of his odd small smiles on his face._

_"Oh what's that?" A asked curiously to the older teenaged detective with much curiousity._

_The young successor with black almost brown hair in a complete mess, pale skin from lack of going outside due to all the work that kept him in, pale blue eye's. Watched the detective as he felt the towel on L fall to the ground, while the detective inched closer._

_A was utterly oblivious. But suddenly. His eye's widened as he felt L's lips against his own._

_Then before A knew it. He was being pushed down onto the bed eye's wide, full of confusion and fear, as he felt L continue his advances until....._

"L I'm back," Light had then said walking back and throwing L a towel.

L's eye's looked up at Light. His attention now back to the young teenager with apathetic eye's. L held the towel looking to Light with a blank stare.

Light continued to stare back at L. L was definately acting very oddly. Did L know he was going to die or something?

"Hey L, is something else on your mind?" Light had then asked almost silently.

"....." L did not speak back. He remained silent and creepily enough almost resembled that of a statue.

"Whatever...I'm going to go dry off now," Light said turning around and walking off over to the stairs sitting himself down to start drying himself off.

_"L, you could atleast pay some attention to me....and not act so distant! All you ever do is pay attention to A!" B growled obviously looking at L with a rather angry scowl._

_"I do pay attention to you B, A is just the first in line is all, and he is very important," L had replied back cooly beginning to walk away from B._

_"Well it doesn't matter! A's not going to be here for long. Whatever you've been telling him, you've been stressing him out a lot. He's not working properly anymore and seems to be shaking everytime I mention your name" B muttered smirking. "I know he's going to die."_

_L froze his eye's glancing to the ground. Then shaking off what B had said. "B, your lies will not get you anywhere, do not try to get me riled up. It does not work, will not work. Plus it is impossible to tell when A will die," L muttered before walking off._

_His footsteps could be heard down the hall as he walked down the long corridor until he reached the room. When L had reached out and opened the door he found himself walking in and looking face to face with A._

_"A what are you doing?" L had then asked closing the door and strolling over to A who was shaking from the meer sight of L. "....Are you still nervous? A I like you, alot."_

_"....I don't know, you just....stress me....Is any of this right?" A mumbled through rash breathing._

_The successor immediately flinched feeling L brush his fingers onto his own face delicately before pulling A into a deep embrace and kiss from cold dry, sugarcoated lips._

_A didn't move. He clamped his eye's shut and stood straight up looking as though he were nervous, and confused._

_"Its alright A, everything's alright," L said softly as he kissed A alittle more eager then before._

_"L....I-I don't know," A whimpered opening his blue eye's looking into those stone cold ones above him._

_"I promise, I will be gentle this time, I had no idea it had hurt you so much the last time," L said his eye's filled with blind lust. After all...L like all teenaged boys his age. Had hormones like all of them._

_"A-alright," A's voice was gentle yet sounded as though it were scraping against a chalkboard._

_Yet again, A found himself being pushed down onto the bed. Clothes torn off and thrown to the ground carelessly. Bite marks being made all over his body. Legs spread apart. Then of course feeling that detective he strived to become someday, inside of him...._

"Does Light need any help?" L's voice was dull as he slowly began to force himself to walk over to Light. He still felt frozen. His mind still drafted by his past. Memories still bouncing through his brain not giving him a chance to think back on reality.

_"L, I don't want to be here anymore," A had said, the little successor lieing beside the detective looking pale, dull, dead inside, nervous, scared. Mixed negative emotions piled up into one._

_"A does not have anywhere to go. He must stay here. There isn't even any good jobs here in England for someone only being trained to become one thing," L stated as he lied beside his successor bare of any clothing. Both under a blanket looking at eachother keeping eye contact._

_"Thats not what I'm talking about L," A had replied back continueing to stare into L's worm hole like eye's._

_L's eye's widened somewhat while listening to A speak. He watched A intently. Suddenly beginning to notice something was odd was happening to A._

_A was looking paler by the second. His eye's seemed much more gray then blue. His body looked weak, and his voice sounded barely audible. L's eye's slowly shifted and immediately came to spot a bottle of pill's on the table._

_"A, you didn't," L spoke with a blank tone then looking to A who was smiling a soft, gentle smile._

_"....Good bye L," A whispered feeling the detective wrap his arms around the teenaged successor holding him close._

_"....But I love you," L whispered yet no tears seemed to form in his cold eye's._

_"I know, but....its for the best," A replied back before shutting his eye's and falling limp in L's arms._

_"....Don't go A, not yet," L said almost in a whimper. Yet still no tears fell from his dead eye's._

"No L I'm perfectly fine," Light had replied back continueing to dry his wet hair.

"I can give Light a foot massage," L replied back kneeling before Light and beginning to massage Light's feet.

"Whatever....Ow!" Light's voice seemed firmer then before, his head jerking and looking down at the detective before him.

"You'll get used to it," L muttered keeping eye contact away from Light as he began to work on Light's feet.

"......" Light stayed silent looking down at L and letting out a drawn out sigh before beginning to dab gently at L's face with his towel. "Your still wet too you know, you should be taking care of yourself better."

"....Oh? I didn't notice," L had spoken back.

The two were silent for quite a long time.

Until, Light heard L speak once more.

"Its truly a pity" The male said looking forward with an emotionless gaze.

_"It was his time," L spoke back cold like looking down at the grave. He didn't cry once at seeing A in the casket. Seeing A die before him. Being barried. Nothing. No tears. Not even once._

_The second successor, B, looked up to L smirking at the detective. "Of course, it was his fate. He was meant to die then and there. I already told you this," B scoffed with an evil smirk._

_"And I already told you, there is no way to tell when someone is going to die, A had probably told you he was going to kill himself B. Thus is how you knew," Was L's reply before everything went silent._

_'Someday....When I die. Will it be like A's? Admitting death and realizing its the end?' L had thought as he felt rain fall from the sky and bell's of the church ring._

* * *

_"The bells are awefully loud today Light," L had said earlier looking up to the sky as rain had fallen onto him._

_"Bells?" Light had asked back with curiosity._

_"Yes, they are very loud, can you not hear them?" L replied back looking to Light with wide blank dead eye's._

* * *

Now, L felt a pain like none before. From his chest. Causing him to fall to the ground and be scooped up by his suspect Light Yagami.

He looked into those eye's of Light's. He knew it was the end today. He just knew it, and he admitted it.

His eye's continued to stare wide eye'd at Light.

He was right after all.

Light was Kira.

He'd allow his own death to accure.

Then soon, he felt his body begin to go stiff and fall limp in Light's arms. While his eye's slowly closed.

Forever, never to be opened again.

Much like his first love and only love, A, Alexander After.

-

-

-

**Author's Notes:** So as you guy's can probably tell, in this fic L had raped A. Thus is what caused him to break. At any rate, I had fun going over and re-reading this one. I think I liked how this one turned out a lot. It's one of my favorite LxA oneshot's out there(Then again not many people care about LxA eh? ).

Anyways hope you guy's enjoyed. Remember to review's are love.


End file.
